Snow Faire
Snow Faire was an Arena event in Grand Sphere and is the thirteenth event of the game. It was preceded by Siege Wars: First Front and was followed by Gusion's Wrath. You were able to access this event from the Town Square or from the Arena. It started after maintenance on December 4, 2015 and ended on December 11 at 2:00 AM PDT/PST. New Units The following units were introduced alongside this event on December 4, 2015: Ranking Rankings are determined by the total amount of points earned. Limited event rewards can be obtained with a high enough ranking. Ranking information can be confirmed via the Rankings button located on the Event page. It may take some time for ranking results to be displayed. Final Ranking results will be tallied up and displayed in order after the event ends. In the event of a tie, the final ranking will be decided based on which player has the highest amount of total event battles, or whoever has dealt the highest total damage during the event. Challenge Rewards Earn points to receive special event challenge rewards. Earn the required amount of points to fulfill a Challenge objective. Rewards are obtained through Challenges on the home page and will be sent to your Inbox. Challenge Rewards can be confirmed by accessing the Rewards screen on the Event page. Event Challenge Rewards can be received until 12/17 at 2:00 am PDT/PST. Points earned during the event will be lost after the maintenance on 12/11 at 2:00 am PDT/PST. Victory Rewards Get at least 150 Snow Faire battle victories between 12/4 post-maintenance and 12/7 at 4:00 am PDT/PST to receive a limited event Victory Reward! Victory Rewards will be sent to your Inbox on 12/7 at 4:00 am PDT/PST. Event Details Stated in-game In this event, players will participate in special, limited-time Arena battles against other players to see who can gain the most points and rewards. 'Snow Faire' Snow Faire is an event in which players use special tickets called "Snow Tickets" to participate in PvP battles and gain points. One "Snow Ticket" is necessary for each battle. If you win a battle, you will receive 200 Pts. If you lose a battle, you will receive 40 Pts. When the battle starts, sometimes a "Challenger Attack" will happen. Defeat the challenger to receive 400 Pts. 'Snow Tickets' Snow Tickets are a special event item necessary to participate in event battles. Compared to previous Arena events, there are even more ways to get Snow Tickets! How to receive Snow Tickets: 1. The Event page (twice daily) 2. Clear Quests. 3. Snow Faire Set 4. Rare Scout 5. Exchange Medals 6. Exchange Star Medals Automatically receive 3 Snow Tickets twice daily (at 4am/pm by accessing the Snow Faire Event page. Please keep in mind tickets not received before the refresh period cannot be reclaimed. Unlike Bounty Tickets, there is no limitation on how many tickets you may possess. Snow Tickets will restock the following day. Tickets can be received as item drops after regular Quests are cleared. Tickets will not drop after clearing Daily Quests and Fairy Quests. Unused Snow Tickets will be lost once the event has ended. 'Bonus Units' Include bonus units from the Onsen Scout or Snow Faire Set in your party to enjoy an increase in the number of points received during the Snow Faire event! Scout Faire Set The above numbers show the amount of bonus points that may be received from a single battle. Bonus effects for the above units will not change even after evolving. Bonus points can be received by placing a bonus unit in your party and engaging in battle. Bonus points can be received from up to 4 bonus units. Bonus points will be received regardless of your opponent or if you win or lose. 'Normal Arena' The normal Arena is still accessible for the duration of the event. The normal Arena can be accessed by pressing the 'Normal Arena' button at the top of the Event Arena page. Event points cannot be earned through battles in the normal arena. Normal Arena victories will not count towards the number of Event battle victories. 'Other' Event battle victories will not be taken into consideration for normal Arena Victory Count Rewards. Please be advised that the duration and details of this event are subject to change without notice. 'Disclaimer' Players found to have taken advantage of in-game bugs or who have used third-party tools will forfeit their event-specific items and rewards and may be banned from GRAND SPHERE permanently. External Links * Reddit Discussion Thread Category:Events Category:Arena Events